


don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash

by bby_bxrnes



Series: the barisi collection [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr., Bisexual Rafael Barba, Biting, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Nick Amaro, Dom Rafael Barba, Dom/sub, Eavesdropping, Español | Spanish, Established Rafael Barba/ Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr., Extensive Use Of Spanish Endearments, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Rafael Barba, Leashes, Loud Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Questioning Nick Amaro, Sub Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr., Thresome- M/M/M, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Rafael catches Detective Amaro staring at Sonny’s ass in the squadroom. Later, when Rafael and Sonny are fooling around in the lawyer’s office, Rafael notices a certain someone outside the door and invites him to join in.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: the barisi collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep them on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Barisi fic collection, there are going to be 30 different works in this series, all except one are based off of a random prompt found off of the website https://prompts.neocities.org
> 
> Some works have multiple chapters, some are only single chapters that lean more towards a quick drabble than a full fic. Some will be explicit, some won't be.
> 
> The prompt for this work was 'Sonny and Rafael are having loud, intense sex while a third party stands outside the door listening, aroused. Rafael notices, and invites them to join in'.
> 
> The title is from the song "Arsonist's Lullaby" by Hozier
> 
> Spanish translations in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, don't forget to give kudos, and comments are always appreciated!

Rafael noticed things. It was his job, really. Notice the little details, find the hole in the case. Notice body language, find out when someone is lying, use the right tactic to coerce the truth out of them. 

So it wasn’t unusual to notice small gestures between members of the squad. 

Little nudges between Rollins and Amaro. Knowing glances between Fin and Olivia. But the member he paid the most attention to was detective Dominick “but everybody calls me Sonny” Carisi. 

Even before they were partners (Rafael detests the term ‘boyfriend’, but tolerates it for Sonny), Rafael would find his eyes drawn to the man, examining his body language, noting his behaviors, the nuances of his words, his reactions and expressions. By the time they finally got their heads out of their asses and got together, he was an expert in all things _Sonny_. 

He knows how he likes his coffee (ridiculous amounts of sugar and a touch of cream), he knows the man’s tells, when he’s hiding something, the little twitches that give away when Rafael’s little barbs hit too deep, not just the teasing jabs he means them to be. 

With this knowledge in mind, Rafael was a quick learner when it came to finding out what Sonny likes most in the bedroom. He knows what gets him writhing in moments, what frustrates him beyond words. He knows what days he needs to be taken apart hard and fast, and what days he needs it slow and deep (what many would consider ‘lovemaking’, but Rafael thinks that’s ridiculous. If he loves someone, there’s no need to specify between ‘fucking’ and ‘lovemaking’). 

Many would consider this obsessive, and borderline creepy, but Rafael prides himself on his attention to detail, and he refuses to be anything but an attentive lover and partner. 

But Sonny is a different story. Sure, he knows Rafael well, knows how to read his moods and make sure the man is pleased in the bedroom, but when it comes to reading other people’s undertones and expressions, the blonde is hopelessly oblivious. 

So it’s no surprise to Rafael when Sonny completely misses another detective in the squad checking him out. What _was_ surprising was that it was someone who Rafael had, until that moment when he caught the man’s eyes wandering, assumed was painfully heterosexual. His own eyes had tracked the movement of the man’s eyes as they slowly looked over the expanse of the blonde’s sinfully long legs, then flicked back up to settle on his ass. 

Rafael couldn’t blame him, he himself had done the same thing more time than he could count, especially when Sonny leaned over his desk, hip cocked out to the side, like he was inviting everyone in the damn precinct to admire his lithe body. But Rafael couldn’t help the little surge of possessiveness that shot through every inch of his body at the thought of anyone, let alone Nick Amaro of all people, staring so blatantly at his partner’s ass. Especially as the man just continues to stare over the screen of his laptop. 

Rafael moves to stand beside his partner from where he’d just exited Liv’s office, slipping his hand over the curve of the younger man’s ass, not caring that they were in the middle of the squad room. He’s a weak man when it comes to Sonny. 

The man jolts at the unexpected contact, head whipping around to shoot a glare at the owner of the hand on his ass, only to soften and grin brightly when his eyes land on Rafael. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come back out.” He hums, turning to face him fully and leaning over to press a quick kiss to Rafael’s lips. 

Rafael glances over just in time to watch detective Amaro’s eyes finally tear away from Sonny’s rear, cheeks flushed lightly in shame or embarrassment, Rafael isn’t sure. He keeps watching just a few moments longer, long enough for the man to glance up and meet his eyes, the heat in his eyes betraying his thoughts. Nick’s gaze drops away again, refocusing on the computer screen in front of him when he realizes he’s been caught. 

“Mm, I figured, you seemed pretty focused.” He murmurs back, just loud enough for both Sonny and Nick to hear him. He’s pleased when Nick’s eyes snap back up, a spark of mild anger mixed with apprehension shining in his dark brown eyes as the older man subtly calls him out. Sonny, bless his heart, is oblivious, once again, to the exchange going on behind his back. 

“Well you got my attention now.” Sonny shrugs, sitting on the edge of his desk and smiling brightly at the dark-haired man. 

“Just wanted to let you know that tonight will probably be a late night at the office. You can come by and keep me company, or just head home and wait for me there, if you’re too tired by then.” Rafael murmurs, a fond smile of his own (one that was specially reserved for Sonny) tugging at his lips, voice quiet so only the man in front of him can hear this time. 

Sonny gives him a little knowing look and leans forward to press a kiss to Rafael’s cheek, using the close proximity to murmur an agreement in his ear. “I’ll be there, Sir.” He says lowly, a slight shiver running down the lawyer’s spine. 

“Good boy.” Rafael purrs, pressing his lips to Sonny’s as a reward. “Love you, see you tonight.” He adds, kissing him one more time before stepping away. 

“Bye, Rafi, love you.” Sonny hums, eyes soft as he watches Rafael stride confidently out of the squad room. 

Rafael spares one more glance over his shoulder at Nick, suppressing a smirk when he finds the man’s gaze on his ass. So maybe he adds a little extra sway to his hips, knowing two sets of eyes would be watching him as he slips into the elevator and heads back to his office. 

He really didn’t have anything extra to do that would keep him late at his office, the invitation was merely an excuse for the two of them to have sex in Rafael’s office after everyone else has left for the day. 

Rafael settles in his fancy office chair and shuffles some papers around his desk, mouth set in a line as he lets his mind wander back to what he witnessed in the squadroom. How long had Amaro been looking at Sonny like that? Was the man actually interested in Sonny, or was it just a weird straight guy thing to stare at your coworker’s ass? 

But then he thinks back to the way Nick’s gaze had followed his ass when he left, so maybe it wasn’t just something to do with Sonny. 

He shakes his head to clear it and shrugs his suit jacket off, laying it over the back of his desk chair and loosening his tie, steeling himself to work on the mountains of paperwork that had accumulated on his desk. 

Before he’s aware of what time it is, there’s a soft knock on the door to his office, his boyfriend’s head peeking in through the opening. Rafael looks up and blinks a few times to focus on the man’s face. He’d been staring at papers for the last 5 hours, as he finds out with a quick glance at his watch. 

“Hey, Querido, come on in.” He hums, rubbing his eyes and setting aside the last few pieces of paper left on his desk. 

Sonny grins and slips inside, closing the door behind himself and crossing the room in a few long strides, perching himself on the edge of Rafael’s desk, facing the man. 

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” He asks, though the smile on his lips gives away the fact that he doesn’t care if he is. 

“Never, Amado.” Rafael hums, giving Sonny a gentle smirk, resting a hand on the man’s thigh. 

Sonny ducks his head and looks at Rafael through his lashes. “I missed you today, Sir.” 

Rafael breathes out slowly, his smirk softening into a loving smile. “I missed you too, Cariño.” His voice comes out as a soft purr, the hand on Sonny’s thigh moving to cup his cheek. “Did you see anyone on your way in?” 

“No, Sir. Only security out front, but he was leaving when I got here.” He shakes his head, biting his bottom lip in anticipation of what’s to come. “Can…” He cuts himself off, taking a deep breath before continuing again. “Can I have my collar tonight?” He whispers, his words nearly inaudible. 

Rafael has to take a moment to compose himself, hand twitching where it lays against Sonny’s cheek. “Of course you can, Querido. Do you want your leash as well?” He murmurs softly, stroking his thumb back and forth over the man’s soft skin. 

“Please, Sir.” He breathes out, eyes slipping closed, tension leaving his shoulders at the thought. 

Rafael takes a moment to watch him take slow, deep breaths, head tilted to the side, the beginnings of arousal pooling in his gut. 

“If you want your collar, you know what to do.” He slowly pulls his hand back away from Sonny’s face, chuckling lowly at the way Sonny leans forward to chase the contact before catching himself and slipping to his knees beside Rafael’s chair. 

“That’s my good boy. You look so beautiful on your knees for me.” Rafael murmurs, running a hand slowly through Sonny’s graying hair, brushing his thumb back and forth over his temple. Sonny’s lashes flutter again as he leans into the contact, a soft whining noise bubbling out of his throat. 

“Oh, I know, Querido.” Rafael coos, voice sweet with sympathy. “It’s so hard to be in control all day long, you just need me to take over for a while, hm?” He purrs, his cock rapidly thickening in his trousers. 

“Please, Sir, I just want to be good.” He whimpers, tipping his head downwards in submission. 

“You’re so good, Cariño, so good for me.” Rafael loves the shiver that visibly wracks Sonny’s body at the praise. “You want your collar now, Maravilloso?” 

Sonny nods wildly, a hand shooting out to curl around Rafael’s ankle closest to him. “Please, I’ve been good, I-I need it, Sir,” He gasps, chest already starting to rise and fall quickly. 

“Shh, mi sol, breathe for me, I’m getting it.” He hums, smiling kindly down at the man for a moment before leaning over to open a drawer of his desk, carefully pulling out the supple black leather collar, noting Sonny’s shift in posture. His back straightens and he tips his head back, exposing his throat, silently begging Rafael to put it on. 

Rafael leans forward to carefully place the soft velvet inner lining against the expanse of Sonny’s pale throat, feeding the end through the buckle and securing it in the worn hole, tight enough for the man to feel grounded, but not too tight to cut off his air flow. All tension immediately bleeds out of Sonny’s shoulders and back, his body sagging against Rafael’s legs. 

Rafael smiles as he watches him, giving the younger male a moment to just revel in the feeling of security that comes with his collar, reaching down to make sure the metal ring is positioned directly under Sonny’s chin. “You look so lovely, Mi Corazon.” He murmurs, gently tilting the man’s head up with two fingers against his jaw. 

He’s pleased to see that Sonny’s eyes are already blown wide and his breaths are coming in shallow pants, lips parted slightly. “There you are. Can I undress you, sweet boy?” 

Sonny only nods, then swallows thickly, trying to find his voice. “Yes, please, Sir.” He finally murmurs, straightening up again, a hand still curled around Rafael’s ankle. 

“Up.” Rafael taps his cheek lightly, sitting back in his chair to give him space to move. 

The man takes a few more seconds to compose himself and stand, hands resting by his sides, eyes half lidded and slacks tented obviously. 

Rafael hums softly in appreciation and rolls his desk chair a little closer, sliding his palms up the man’s thighs and brushing over his hard cock, continuing his upwards path until he reaches Sonny’s shoulders, pushing his suit jacket off to pool on the floor. A light smirk settles on his lips as he slides his palms inwards to loosen Sonny’s tie and slip it out from the collar of his dress shirt and discarding it to the floor as well. 

He takes his time with Sonny’s vest and shirt, each piece of clothing being dropped to the pile beside Rafael’s desk, pausing as a low whine slips from Sonny’s lips. 

“Use your words, Cariño.” Rafael hums sternly, a brow raised as he looks up at him. 

“Please hurry, Sir, need you so bad.” He whimpers, a light flush spreading down his neck and chest.

“Oh, sweet boy, all you had to do was ask.” Rafael hums softly. “Everything else off.” He taps Sonny’s hip and sits back to admire his boy while he hastily strips, admonishing him gently when he almost falls over in his haste to get out of his pants. 

Once the man is fully bare, he drops to his knees again, looking up at Rafael, cock bobbing heavily between his legs. Rafael holds eye contact with the younger male as he finally pulls the leash from the same desk drawer he’d stored Sonny’s collar in, watching the man squirm slightly in place before forcing himself to settle, bright blue eyes dancing back and forth between Rafael’s face and the leash. 

The leash itself is two-thirds chain on the end that connects to Sonny’s collar, the remainder of its length is black leather that seamlessly matches the material wrapped around his boy’s throat, ending in a loop. 

“You want this?” Rafael asks lowly, wanting one last piece of verbal consent, even though Sonny had very enthusiastically asked for it earlier. 

“Please, please, please-” Sonny rambles, repeating the word and shuffling forward, jutting his throat out as much as he can. 

Rafael silences his pleading by clipping the leash onto the ring at the front of his collar, wrapping the leather loop and some of the chain around his knuckles, using his grip as leverage to tug the man off balance, so his hands land on Rafael’s thighs to keep himself upright. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day, you know.” Rafael whispers, trailing his knuckles of his other hand along Sonny’s cheek. 

“Really?” Sonny can’t help the way his eyes light up, even after all this time. 

Rafael hums and nods, head tilting to the side as he watches him. “Do you know how hard it is to not take you right in the squadroom when you bend over your desk like that? Inviting everyone to look at you?” He growls, tugging a little harder on the leash just to hear Sonny gasp. 

“No one else but you looks, Sir.” The man whimpers. Bless his little heart. 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You know I caught someone staring at your ass in the squadroom earlier.” He growls, biting at Sonny’s jaw. 

Sonny shudders and his fingers tighten around Rafael’s thighs. “Who?”

“Detective Nick Amaro.” Rafael hums, tracing his tongue over the impressions of his teeth left in the blonde’s skin. 

“No way.” Sonny laughs softly, but Rafael hears the little hitch in his breathing, sees the way his cock twitches against his abdomen. 

“Oh you like that, hm? Tell me, Querido, do you want him?”

“N-no, well yes, but n-not like that.” Sonny babbles quickly, eyes wide and scared. “I only love you, Rafi, you know that.” 

“Shh, I know, Mi Amor. I’m not angry. I know you love me, and I hope you know I love you too.” Rafael soothes him, looking into his eyes and pressing soft kisses along the bridge of the younger man’s nose. 

“I merely wanted to see if you were open to extending an invitation to him. Give him a show, hm?” Rafael hums, head tilting to the side. “I think we trust each other enough for that, don’t you think, Cariño?”

Sonny relaxes and nods, blush deepening as he searches Rafael’s eyes. “I’d like that, Sir. But-” He trails off momentarily, eyes flicking down to the ground. 

“But what, Precioso?” Rafael encourages gently. 

“I-I don’t want him to sub. I want to be your only good boy.” Sonny whispers, glancing back up at Rafael, eyes wide and pleading. 

Rafael can’t help the flutter in his chest at Sonny’s words. “Of course, sweetheart, you’ll always be my only good boy.” He purrs, running a hand through the man’s hair and leaning in to kiss him gently. Sonny melts into the kiss and slips his hands slowly upwards, moaning as Rafael’s teeth nip at his bottom lip. 

Rafael chuckles softly at the reflexive whine that Sonny lets slip when he pulls away from the kiss, sitting back in his office chair, legs falling open wider. “You want to suck me off?” He asks lowly, tugging the leash downwards towards the bulge in his trousers. 

“Please.” Sonny gasps, fingers twitching towards Rafael’s hips. 

“Go on, then.” Rafael nods, letting up the slack on the leash. 

Sonny grins and his long fingers work Rafael’s belt open quickly, his movements hasty as he finally gets the man’s pants open and tugs them down along with his silk briefs, a low chuckle emanating from the older man at Sonny’s excitement. 

The blonde wastes no time in wrapping his lips around Rafael’s cock, moaning like he was the one getting his dick sucked as he curls his tongue expertly around the sensitive tip. 

“That’s my good boy, don’t hold back, show me how you worship my cock.” Rafael groans, leaning back and tilting his head to watch his beautiful boy. 

Sonny whimpers plaintively in response, bright eyes slipping closed, starting a smooth glide downward, his hot, wet mouth enveloping more and more of Rafael’s cock as he goes. The brunette doesn’t bother to muffle his moan of appreciation, knowing that they were by far the last ones left in the building. 

“That’s it, Maravilloso, get me nice and wet.” Rafael grunts, eyes slipping closed to revel in the sensation of his cock nudging the man’s soft palate. 

Sonny drops his jaw and sticks his tongue out to allow more of Rafael’s cock to fit in his throat, lips pressed to the base of his cock, drool slipping down over his balls, forcing a loud moan out of the Cuban’s throat. 

“Just like that, fuck-” Rafael gasps, hips twitching upwards to thrust harder into Sonny’s throat, feeling the vibrations of his responding moans, causing another moan to tear out of the older man’s throat. 

A shadow of movement outside his office door catches his attention when he opens his eyes again, his chest rising and falling as Sonny continues to bob his head enthusiastically, the slick sounds of his movements echoing around the room. 

It takes him a moment to recognize the figure just outside the door, the dark corridor along with the semi-closed blinds making it harder to focus on the man’s features. Rafael feels a jolt of adrenaline run through him as he grabs a handful of Sonny’s hair and pulls him back off of his cock, ignoring his confused whine of protest. 

“Shhh, we have an audience, Querido. Don’t look, it’s Amaro. Should I invite him in?” Rafael purrs, his voice quiet so only Sonny can hear him. Sonny swallows and nods, running his hands up and down Rafael’s thighs. 

Rafael presses a deep kiss to his lips as a reward, gently tugging him back down, silently telling him to go back to what he was doing. He takes a few more moments to enjoy the heat of Sonny’s skilled mouth, glancing up at the door and finally catching Nick’s eye. 

He can just barely see the detective’s eyes widen, frozen in place, knowing he’d been caught. Rafael just smirks and throws his head back, letting out an excessively loud moan as Sonny curls his tongue around his tip again. 

A violent shiver visibly rolls down Nick’s spine, arm flexing suspiciously in front of himself. 

“Well don’t just stand there, Amaro, get in here.” He growls, head tilting up in a silent challenge. 

The man outside the door hesitates for a moment before opening the door and slipping inside, hands crossed in front of his crotch in an attempt to hide the bulge straining in his suit pants. 

“Look, Barba, I-I can explain, I just wanted to apologize for earlier, but then I-I heard, a-and well-” He starts to stutter through his words, trying to avoid looking at the naked man still bobbing his head lazily in Rafael’s lap. 

Rafael holds up a hand to cut him off, grunting softly. “Save it, Nick. Do you want this?” He raises a brow, a hand resting possessively on top of Sonny’s head. 

Amaro clears his throat and his eyes flick back down to Sonny, breath catching in his throat. “Yes.” He whispers, voice rough with lust. 

Rafael smirks and taps the back of Sonny’s head, his cue to pull up. Sonny whimpers but does as he’s told, Rafael’s cock slipping from between his lips with a soft _pop_ , licking his lips slowly as he shifts to glance up at Nick, lips swollen and shiny with his saliva. 

“Hey, Nick.” He grins sheepishly, voice already on its way to being wrecked. 

“Hey, Carisi.” Nick licks his lips, eyes trailing down over the collar and leash, then continuing down the rest of his body, landing on the blonde’s cock. Maybe the man wasn’t as straight as he presented himself as. 

“So. Here’s the plan.” Rafael clears his throat, catching Amaro’s attention again, satisfied by the flick of his brown eyes to the lawyers exposed cock paired with a subtle jerk of his hips. Definitely not straight, then. 

“If tonight goes well, we might decide that it can happen again. But you may never speak of this with anyone. Understood?” Rafael waits for Nick’s responding nod before continuing. 

“Do you want his mouth?” The older man asks lowly, trailing a thumb over Sonny’s bottom lip. 

“Yes.” Nick swallows thickly, glancing between the two of them. 

“You want to fuck him too, don’t you? Don’t lie to me, I know you do.” Rafael hums, wrapping his hand possessively around Sonny’s throat, not squeezing, just holding. 

Nick nods silently, mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to put his thoughts into words. 

“Sonny wants this too, right?” is what finally comes spilling from his mouth, tongue darting out over his bottom lip. 

Rafael gives Sonny a small nod, a kind smile on his face. 

“I want this.” Sonny confirms, looking Nick in the eye. 

“So the collar..” Nick trails off, gesturing to the leather around Sonny’s throat. 

The blonde’s face flushes again as he ducks his gaze. “I choose when I want to wear it. Rafael doesn’t make me do anything I don’t want to do. He.. he takes over when I get overwhelmed by having to be in control all the time.” He explains, gaze flicking up to find Nick’s. 

“A-and why would you let me… join?”

“Because you’re attractive. And I trust you to not hurt him more than he likes.” Rafael answers nonchalantly, earning an embarrassed whine from the naked man. 

Nick is obviously taken aback by the statement for a moment, but he nods a few times, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, okay. I-uh, thanks.” He nods, hand twitching towards Sonny. 

Rafael lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls his eyes, licking his lips as he looks up at the man. “Ven aca.” 

Nick swallows and steps closer to Rafael, head tilted down to watch Sonny. 

“Go on, Cariño, show him what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours.” Rafael nods towards Nick, eyes focused on Sonny’s face. 

“Yes, Sir.” Sonny grins, shuffling to fully face his coworker, hands raising to rest over his belt, eyes finding Nick’s dark brown ones, searching for consent. 

Nick can only nod, hesitantly reaching out to brush some of the graying hair away from his forehead. 

Sonny gives him a reassuring smile before hastily getting his belt and pants open, leaning in to mouth at the detective’s cock through his boxers, holding eye contact as he draws the first moan from Nick’s lips. 

“¿Es hermoso, no?” Rafael hums, lazily stroking his cock as he watches the two younger men. 

“Yeah,” Nick hums, cock bobbing free as Sonny impatiently tugs his boxers and pants down around his knees. Sonny’s lips curl into a smile as he wraps his hand around the base of Nick’s cock, eyeing his length with an appreciative gaze before leaning in and flicking his tongue just under the base, revelling in the choked off grunt it elicits. Nick’s cock is a little longer than Rafael’s, but not as thick, with a slight curve upwards towards his stomach. 

“Is this your first time with a man?” Rafael asks casually, unwinding the leash from around his fist, the length slack between him and Sonny. 

Nick flicks his gaze over to Rafael and nods, hand brushing over the leather around Sonny’s neck, eyes curious. 

“Didn’t know I wanted it until a few months after the divorce was finalized.” He mutters, inhaling sharply as Sonny suddenly takes his cock down as far as he can get it, throat working around his sensitive tip. “Mierda, Carisi.” He grunts.

“Puedes follar su garganta, a él le encanta.” The older man encourages, holding the end of the leash out to the other detective. 

“¿Si?” He grunts, reaching out to take the leather from his hand, wrapping it around his hand a few times until there’s no slack left, using his grip as leverage to tug Sonny forward, thrusting his hips forward gently at the same time, pausing when he feels the blonde’s throat convulse around his tip. 

He moves to pull back, but Sonny grabs his hips and holds him still, eyes watering from the pressure against his gag reflex. 

Nick swallows and nods, thrusting again, a little harder this time, biting his bottom lip to hold back his moan, earning a displeased noise from Sonny. 

“Don’t hold back, he likes to hear that he’s doing a good job.” Rafael instructs, hand still lazily moving over his own cock. 

Nick makes a non-comittal noise, Sonny pushing forward and taking the detective’s cock all the way down to his base in one movement in retaliation, a punched out moan falling from Amaro’s parted lips before he can hold it back. 

Nick shoots a quick glare at Rafael when the lawyer chuckles, but he soon resumes thrusting steadily into Sonny’s throat, visibly getting more and more worked up as Sonny drools all over his cock. 

Rafael enjoys the show until Amaro’s thrusts start to falter, breathing shaky and uneven, giving away his impending orgasm. “Off.” He mutters lowly, knowing Sonny would obey. 

Despite Nick’s grip on the leash, Sonny is able to pull back and off, panting heavily as he catches his breath. Amaro groans lowly and grits his teeth, glaring at Rafael. 

“The hell was that for? I was about to cum.” He growls, jaw clenched tightly. 

“That’s the point. You _do_ want to fuck him, don’t you?” Rafael narrows his eyes at the man, finally standing from his chair and taking the leash away from Nick once more, stroking Sonny’s cheek lovingly. 

Nick relaxes a little and nods, glancing away as not to interrupt their romantic moment. 

Rafael gently tugs upwards on the leash, eyes tracking Sonny’s movement as he stands, chuckling softly when the man’s knees pop after being in one position for so long. 

“Who do you want to fuck you first, hm?” He asks softly, guiding the man’s head down for a soft kiss, licking into his mouth and groaning at the taste of Nick’s cock on his tongue. 

“Nick first. Then you. Want him to cum in my mouth after he fucks me. T-then I want you to cum on my chest, Sir.” Sonny murmurs, panting as Rafael’s kiss leaves him breathless.

A low groan can be heard from their guest, a quick glance over shows Nick with two fingers wrapped tightly around his base. “¿Su boca siempre está tan sucia?” He grunts, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. 

Rafael chuckles and nods, brushing his knuckles over Sonny’s cheek. “You wouldn’t think it, hm? A perfect Catholic angel like him, you’d never expect such words.” The older man hums, though his eyes give away his affection. 

Sonny just ducks his head, shifting impatiently. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here.” He huffs, though it’s all for show. 

“Hush, I know you love it when I do that.” Rafael bites at the taller man’s shoulder, his free hand swatting the blonde’s pert ass. “Can you walk Nick through opening you up while I clear the desk? I don’t want to make a mess of my papers.” He purrs in his partner’s ear, holding eye contact with Nick as he issues the command. 

Sonny can only whine and nod quickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he looks over at the other detective. “Sit on the couch, please?” He asks the man shyly, batting his eyelashes. 

Nick breathes out harshly and nods, crossing the room to sit on Rafael’s leather couch, leaning back and waiting for Sonny. Rafael rounds his desk again and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom for Nick, pressing the two items into Sonny’s palm. “You’re doing so well, mi Querido.”

Sonny’s knees go weak at the praise, the naked man pressing a kiss to Rafael’s cheek in thanks before sauntering over to Nick, his leash dangling in front of him. The leather strap just barely brushes over the reddened tip of his neglected cock as he walks, gracefully sinking down to straddle Amaro’s spread thighs. 

“Hi.” He whispers, blue eyes searching the darker man’s face. 

“Hey, Bonito.” Nick hums, hands hesitantly coming to rest on Sonny’s slim hips. 

“Cariño, show our guest what else you can do with your mouth.” Rafael instructs lowly, glancing up from where he’s moving items methodically off the surface of his desk. 

“Yes, Sir.” Sonny purrs, throwing a coy smile over his shoulder at the lawyer before turning back to the man he’s straddling and lowering his head slowly until their lips are about to touch, pausing to let Amaro close the distance. 

Nick surges up and presses his lips hard to Sonny’s, catching the blonde off guard. However, Sonny’s surprise doesn’t last, the man easily cups the back of Amaro’s head, holding him in place as he expertly slides his tongue over his bottom lip until Nick opens up to him with a low groan. 

Sonny takes his time to taste every inch of Amarro’s mouth, unconsciously rocking against the man beneath him, their bare cocks nudging against one another. Sonny pulls back slowly once he’s ravished the detective’s mouth thoroughly, the condom and bottle of lube having been momentarily forgotten on the couch beside them. 

Nick licks his lips as he lets his eyes wander over Sonny’s flushed chest, large hands finally wandering back over the curve of the blonde’s ass, grunting his appreciation as he grabs a handful of the round globes and squeezes. 

“You ready to open me up?” Sonny purrs, trailing his lips along the side of Nick’s jaw, nudging at the skin there with his nose until Nick gets the hint and tips his head back, eyes still focused on the lanky man in his lap. 

“Y-yeah.” Nick swallows audibly, Adam's apple bobbing against Sonny’s lips. 

“Don’t be nervous, I’ll talk you through it.” Sonny hums, sitting back and giving Nick a reassuring grin as he picks up the bottle of lube, raising a brow at the dark-haired man. “Give me your hand.”

Amaro gives a little nervous chuckle but nods, removing a hand from Sonny’s ass to hold it up for the man. He just barely flinches as the cap pops open and the cold substance is drizzled over three of his fingers, following Sonny’s instruction to evenly coat if over the digits, ignoring the heavy fluttering in his chest. 

Rafael makes a low noise from where he’s leaning against his now bare desk, back to lazily stroking his cock.

Sonny throws a glance over his shoulder and holds eye contact with his boyfriend as he guides Amaro’s hand back behind him, breath hitching as Nick’s index finger brushes his entrance. 

“Start with one.” Sonny breathes out, lashes fluttering. “Slowly.” 

Nick bites his bottom lip and glances over at Rafael before pressing his fingertip against the resistance, muffling a moan with gritted teeth as his finger finally breaches that tight ring, slipping in to the second knuckle inside of the man. 

Sonny hums lowly, eyes fluttering closed as he rocks back minutely, hand on Amaro’s wrist to hold him still. After a few moments, he taps the back of his hand, removing his grip from his wrist. “Go on.” He swallows, cock bobbing between them, his member drooling preccum against Nick’s barely exposed stomach. 

Amaro finds himself watching Sonny’s face for any adverse reactions as he presses his finger in all the way, his own cock throbbing at the thought of being buried in the tight heat of his ass. He follows his instinct and slowly pumps his finger in and out of his entrance, his middle finger teasing along his entrance next. 

Sonny’s hands clutch tightly at his shoulders as he rocks back and forth, head bowed as he focuses on his task. “S-start with the second.” 

Nick wants to ask if he’s sure, but he’s not one to question the abilities of someone else’s body, so he does as instructed, pulling his first finger out and pressing back in with both his index and his middle, freezing at the low whine that echoes in the room, afraid he’s hurt Sonny. 

“That’s a good sound, keep going.” Rafael reassures him, licking his lips. “Tell him how good he looks, how good he’s being, he loves to hear it.”

Nick opens his mouth to speak, having to clear his throat before anything comes out. “You have no idea how beautiful you look, Cielito.” Nick murmurs, continuing his press forward, resuming the steady push in and out of Sonny’s hole. 

As predicted, Sonny keens at the murmured praise, head dropping to Nick’s shoulder, soft pants falling from his lips. “C-curl a little-ah!”

The gasp is punched out of him as Nick immediately follows instructions, pressing his fingertips directly into Sonny’s prostate, a jolt of electricity making its way down the younger man’s spine. “Fuck, right there.” He whines, hips bucking wildly. 

“Where? Here?” Nick smirks, purposely hitting just to the left of that spot. 

‘N-no, over a little.” Sonny grunts, shivering and rocks back hard on Nick’s fingers, the other man purposefully avoiding hitting the younger man’s prostate. 

Rafael can’t help but chuckle lowly watching Nick purposely tease Sonny, eyes dark as he walks over. “Are you having fun, Mi Amor?” He hums, running a hand through the blonde’s hair and tugging lightly. 

Sonny licks his lips and nods, hazy blue eyes finding Rafael’s. Nick grunts lowly and works his third finger into Sonny, forcing a loud moan from his lips. 

“Yeah, look at you. Getting worked open by your coworker, waiting to get your brains fucked out.” The lawyer purrs softly, leaning in to press kisses along the younger man’s shoulders. 

A shiver rolls down Amaro’s spine at Rafael’s words, but Sonny seems to revel in the filthy words. “Want it so bad, please, please, Sir, want his cock so bad.” Sonny gasps, seemingly his whole body flushed pink. 

“Ask Nick properly, Pet, not me.” Rafael coos, biting down hard on Sonny’s shoulder, leaving a deep impression of his teeth that would definitely be bruised later. 

Sonny moans loudly at the possessive bite, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before forcing them open again to find Nick’s dark gaze. “Please, Nick, want you to fuck me until I scream, I’m so ready, please fuck me.” He begs, nails digging into the detective’s shoulders. 

Nick spares a glance towards Rafael, wanting one more moment of reassurance that this wasn’t actually a trap. 

“You heard him, Guapo. He wants your cock.” Rafael winks, leaning in to press a heated kiss to Amaro’s lips, drawing a long whine from the younger man’s mouth.

Nick pants heavily as he pulls away, turning his attention back to the man in his lap. “Put the condom on my cock, bonito.” He purrs, leaning back into the couch to make it easier for Sonny to reach his cock. 

Sonny nods hastily and fumbles for the foil packet sitting on the cushion beside the older detective’s thigh. It takes him mere seconds to roll the rubber onto Nick’s length, impatiently rocking his hips back and forth on the man’s fingers. 

Before Sonny can attempt to line himself up, Nick gently pushes him back off of his lap, his fingers slipping out of the man’s hole. The blonde frowns up at him, breath catching in his throat as Amaro picks up the end of his leash and stands, tugging the blonde up to his feet. 

“C’mere. Over the arm of the couch.” He instructs lowly, giving the lithe blonde a dark smirk. 

Sonny groans lowly, nodding enthusiastically before doing as he’s told, Amaro following closely and pushing the man to bend over the furniture. Rafael smirks to himself and shifts to kneel on the couch facing Sonny, the blonde’s lips hovering near his rapidly purpling tip. 

“You know what to do, Cariño.” He mutters lowly, guiding his length to rub back and forth over Sonny’s plump lips. 

Sonny smirks and looks up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, letting his mouth fall open and tongue flick out over the man’s leaking slit, drawing a low hiss from Rafael’s lips. 

Nick takes a moment to watch the show before adding more lube to his own cock, stepping forward to rub his cock between Sonny’s surprisingly plump ass cheeks. Before the man can even begin to whine impatiently, the detective grips his base and starts to press his tip against his entrance, pushing carefully until his cock pops past the rim, finally engulfed in the tight heat of Sonny’s ass. 

“Fucking hell,” he gasps, one hand still holding the leash, the other holding tightly onto the other man’s slim hip. 

Rafael smirks from where he’s lazily pumping his cock in and out of Sonny’s mouth. “It’s delicious, isn’t it?” He chuckles lowly, two fingers stroking over Sonny’s jaw affectionately. 

“Christ, yeah.” Nick nods, pushing forward a little more, his cock sliding further into the man, pressing in until Sonny’s rim is fluttering around his base, his hips flush against the man’s ass. 

Sonny’s eyes have slipped closed and soft, desperate moans are muffled around Rafael’s cock, hips shifting restlessly as he tries to rut back onto Amaro’s cock. 

Nick smirks and licks his lips, wrapping the leash around his hand one more time to restrict the man’s airflow a little bit, pulling back agonizingly slowly, then suddenly snapping his hips forward again, burying himself in Sonny with one stroke. 

Sonny’s shoved forward onto Rafael’s cock from the force of the thrust, gagging lightly around his tip before swallowing a few times to compose himself. Rafael threads a hand into Sonny’s hair to hold him still, taking over and setting a shallow yet quick rhythm, head thrown back as he fuck’s the blonde’s mouth. 

Nick’s eyes are fixed on where his cock is sliding in and out of Sonny’s ass, his low grunts joining Rafael’s moans in the room, gradually picking up his pace until he’s slamming into Sonny as hard as he can with every thrust, his tip jabbing hard into the blonde’s prostate. 

Sonny’s a drooling mess around Rafael’s cock, his own cock dark and weeping against the leather of the couch, nails digging into the material. 

Rafael bites his bottom lip and gives Nick a few more minutes of fucking Sonny’s ass before he pulls out of his boyfriend’s mouth, eyes finally finding Nick’s. “My turn.”

Nick groans, but pulls back and out anyways, hissing as the cold air hits his cock, stepping away to give Rafael space. Instead of pushing into Sonny where he’s bent over the couch, he takes the leash and wraps an arm around the man, manhandling him across the office and pushing him back onto his back on top of Rafael’s desk, lifting the man’s legs by his thighs to rest on his own hips. 

It takes him no time to push into Sonny’s hole, the pair letting out simultaneous moans of pleasure. Rafael wastes no time setting a hard and deep pace, hooking his arms under Sonny’s thighs so he can thrust just a little deeper. 

Sonny’s just barely coherent enough to reach out for Nick, eyes hazy and mouth dropped open, shiny with saliva. Nick makes his way over and brushes some hair out of Sonny’s face, smirking to himself. 

Sonny mirrors his smirk, albeit a little more sloppy as he tugs the condom off of Nick’s cock and shifts just a little closer to the edge of his desk so he can take the man’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head as best as he can until Nick gets the hint and picks up thrusting, smoothing his hand along Sonny’s glistening chest. 

For a few minutes, the only things that are heard are their low moans and slick sounds of sex that fill the room, the scent of their combined musk surrounding the group of three. Nick’s the first to reach his peak, hips stuttering as he fills Sonny’s mouth with thick ropes of cum. 

Sonny swallows his load greedily, then pulls back to gasp in desperate breaths, his hand finally wrapping around his own cock and pumping hastily. “Please, please, Rafi, want you to claim me.” He whimpers, bright blue eyes darkened with lust and need. 

Rafael nods breathlessly and thrusts hard into Sonny a few more times before pulling out and taking his own cock in hand, matching Sonny’s pace, though it only takes him two more strokes before he’s shooting his load all over the blonde’s stomach and chest. 

Nick groans softly at the sight, leaning in to kiss the man deeply, pinching at his dusky nipples until he feels the man’s load splashing over his fingers. 

The three take a few minutes to catch their breath, but surprisingly it’s Sonny who breaks the silence. 

“Well that was fun.” He chuckles lowly, glancing between the two men. 

“That it was. Nick, would you do us a favor and go get some paper towels from the bathroom?” He smirks at the other man, but his eyes hold no heat. 

Nick clears his throat and nods, finally redressing himself and slipping out of Rafael’s office to retrieve paper towels. 

Once he’s gone, Rafael turns to Sonny and helps him to sit up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he unbuckles his collar and leash and removes them carefully, rubbing his thumb over a red mark around the man’s throat. “You’ll need to wear a high collar shirt tomorrow.” He murmurs, eyes shining with affection. 

Sonny nods in agreement, tracing his fingers up and down his boyfriend’s arm. “Was that okay?” He asks softly, wanting the little bit of reassurance. 

“That was wonderful, Mi Amor. You did so wonderfully, I’m so proud of you.” He whispers, rubbing gently at the man’s hips. 

Nick returns moments later with a pile of paper towels, a separate damp one in his other hand. “I figured it’d help get rid of the stickiness.” He says somewhat sheepishly, handing Rafael the dry ones first. 

Rafael gives him a rare, but genuine, smile and nods, wiping off the mess off of Sonny’s skin, then following with the warm, damp towel to finish cleaning him off. 

“Thank you for joining us.” Sonny hums, giving Amaro a tired smile. 

“It was really my pleasure. Really. Do you two need a ride home? My car’s parked outside..?” He offers, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the offer, but no, thank you. I think we’d like to do this again sometime, maybe somewhere more… comfortable. We’ll let you know.” Rafael says politely, though it’s obvious he’s like to just be with Sonny now. 

Nick gets the hint and nods, holding his hand up. “Of course, I’ll be looking forward to it. See you tomorrow, Carisi.” He nods to the man before heading out of the room, sparing one last glance between the two before disappearing down the dark corridor. 

Sonny shivers and groans as he tries to roll onto his feet, thighs quivering under his own weight. “You two sure did a number on me.” He chuckles softly, leaning against Rafael’s desk. 

The dark-haired man chuckles softly and brings Sonny’s clothes over to help him get dressed, pressing feather light kisses to his skin as he does so. “I’ll run you a hot bath when we get home, and we can get wine drunk and fall asleep naked in bed together, how does that sound?” he offers softly, eyes finding Sonny’s once they’re both dressed. 

Sonny smiles and nods, heart fluttering from the utter devotion he feels for the man in front of him. “That’d be nice.” 

Rafael presses one more kiss to Sonny’s forehead, then packs his briefcase with some work papers and the collar and leash, then takes Sonny’s hand and leads him out of the room, locking his office once they’re in the corridor. 

The two men head home via cab to do exactly as Rafael had suggested, ending the night giggling together under the covers, sharing the same breath, and eventually falling asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Querido- Darling  
> Amado- Beloved  
> Cariño- Honey  
> Maravilloso- Gorgeous  
> Mi Sol- My sun  
> Mi Corazon- My sweetheart  
> Precioso- Precious  
> Ven Aca.- Come here.  
> ¿Es hermoso, no?- He's beautiful, right?  
> Mierda- Fuck  
> Puedes follar su garganta, a él le encanta.- You can fuck his throat, he loves it.   
> ¿Su boca siempre está tan sucia?- Is his mouth always that filthy?  
> Bonito- Pretty  
> Cielito- Little sky


End file.
